When managing an audio device, an interface of the audio device can be physically coupled to an audio jack of a device. Once the audio device is coupled to the device, the audio device and/or the device can generate and output one or more noises. Additionally, a user can proceed to configure the audio device by modifying one or more settings on the device. In response to configuring the audio device, the device can proceed to manage the audio device.